From nanny to mommy
by JAB9689
Summary: Orihime Inoue's life turned up-side-down when she accepted the job of babysitting Ichigo Kurosaki's kids.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story for Orihime and Ichigo. This would be a fluffy and funny love story (crosses fingers). Hope this would make you guys happy and put a smile on your beautiful faces ;). Enjoy…!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. The story belongs to me and this is inspired by all the movies and fics I've seen and read.

…...

Chapter 1

"Going home already Mr. Pres?" an older woman asked. He looked at his secretary. Yoruichi Uruhara, at the age of forty she is still turning heads. Every woman in his company envied her. With her good looks and a killer body she can easily wrapped any man in her fingers. And he could be one of those men if not for the fact that he knew how scary and dominating she can be, she is his uncle's wife meaning she is his Aunt and that he really respected the woman. He heard someone snapped their fingers. "Are you gonna stare at me all day or answer my question?" he shivered, really scary. Maybe he should give Kisuke a medal for being a martyr. "Got problem with the kids' nanny." He scowled.

"You know Ichigo what they need is a woman's guidance. A woman who can really give them love and time. In short, TLC." She leaned forward, giving Ichigo an eyeful of her cleavage.

He shielded his eyes. She chuckled. "What did I told you about the company's proper attire? And what's TLC?" he concentrated on her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I refused to be seen alive wearing those horrendous clothes and majority of your female workers feel the same. Who in their freakin' mind would wear clothes for a conservative old woman as their work outfit? Definitely not me. And _please_ tell your dad to stop wearing those clown outfits, there driving me insane. I had nightmares just by staring at them. And for heaven's sake are you leaving in a cave? TLC stands for Tender Loving Care. You should widen your vocabulary Ichigo and stop collecting bitches. And those boys of yours _needs_ a mother. You hear me a MOTHER not a WHORE so quit fooling around and start looking for a suiting mom for them! And before she can be part of the family she should first win our approval. If she fails ditch her and go start looking-." He smirked. Irritating Yoruichi always makes his day. Her eyes keep on widening to emphasize her point, she tends to move her hands animatedly, and she talks so fast you can't barely understand what she's saying and when she completely loss her cool she talks with a weird accent making it more difficult to comprehend what she's blurting about. He admired his uncle's patience. Instead of giving his uncle a medal why not build a statue for him. He can put it above his tomb with a saying 'Here lies a brave Martyr'. He grinned. Not bad, maybe they can discuss about it. Kisuke may even have a great idea about what to write on his statue.

"Hey, I'm still talking here mister! Don't you walk away from me!" she yelled. Her voice booming at the hallway. He waived a hand before entering the elevator. Ah... peace at last. He loosened his tie and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt. He leaned on the elevator's wall, closed his eyes, and massages his temple when he felt the first wave of headache. _What should I do with those kids? Rukia wherever you are right now I need your help. If only you're with us this problem wouldn't arise. I miss you love… and I still do love you. And I probably wouldn't be able to love again cause' I'd already gave you my heart ever since the day we first met. But I need to give our kids a mother who will love and cherish them the way you did. I may remarry again but I would never forget my promise to you. You would always be the woman I'll love_. Feeling the elevator stop, he quickly brushed the tear away and composed himself. He heard the elevator's ding and stepped outside to the parking. He waived back at the security and walked straight to his Porsche.

He threw his tie on the passenger seat and unbuttoned three of his shirts button. He then started the engine and drove off the parking lot into the busy street of Tokyo. Hoping their house is still in one piece.

…..

I know it was kind of boring and short but eventually i can pull it off. And this would be an AU and a little bit OC.

Tell me about your thoughts. RnR I'll be waiting!

Do you think the title's lame? if so, i'd appreciate ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

…...

Chapter 2

_Home at last_. Ichigo Kurosaki stepped out of his car; he then grabbed his tie and briefcase. He was relieved when he saw the house in one piece, no smoke or fire, no one shouting for ambulance and no casualties. Maybe the call was just a joke or to test how fast he can drive from home. He whistled on his way to his house but he stopped when he smelled something familiar. Ichigo was certain he knew this scent.

Then it clicked to him. _Please let the children be safe_. He dash towards the house, his muscles became tense, and his jaw was tightly clenched. He was about to open the house but the nanny beat him to it. Ichigo's eyes popped out of its sockets and his tightly clenched jaw is now hanging loose. He didn't or rather can't move when the nanny moved pass him. He was too stunned._ What have I done during my past life to be punished this way_? _My Rukia what have you left behind_?

When he recovered from his shock he quickly followed the nanny. He winced when he saw the poor woman's hair burned and some strand are still on fire. Yup, he smelled right. Her hair smelled like a burned chicken feather. He grabbed her elbow to stop her from leaving. "What happened? Did the kids do this to you?" he scowled when she nodded. She was crying hard. "Don't worry I'll reprimand them or spank their little bottom as a punishment. I'll even banned them from watching Don Kanonji's show and from playing all day." He said gently, simultaneously rubbing her arm to give comfort. He relaxed when her sobs became quiet. "You won't quit right?" he asked tentatively. Hoping she would say yes.

She looked up and he almost laughed when she saw her face. She looked like a clown. Her hair became kinky. Yellow color circles surround her eyes. Her whole nose was painted red and her lips were painted in purple. He beat the insides of his cheek to prevent him from laughing.

"I quit! I can't stand those brats anymore!" she shouted, "I'll tell you this Mr. Kurosaki; those kids of yours are devils I say _devils_!" she yanked her shoulders free and started walking off while muttering how scary and dangerous those brats are.

"Hey, you don't have the right to say that to my boys." Ichigo followed.

She turned to face him with narrowed eyes. "Look at me? Is this the work of an angel? Kids should be adorable and cute but yours are far from being all of that." She walked faster.

Ichigo was still on the chase. "Come on Loly, I know my boys can also be cute and adorable so why don't you give them another chance."

"Fat chance. And my answer is still a humongous NO, and that's final."

Ichigo blocked her way. "I'll double your salary."

She swerved on her left. "Still a big NO."

"How about if I triple it?" he persisted.

She shook her head. "Quadruple?" now he was pleading.

She stopped beside her car and without looking back at her employer she opened the door and entered her car. She locked the car and started the engine. Hearing the roaring sound of her car, she drove off.

"How about a six digit salary!" he shouted, really hoping that would change her mind. She heard him and stopped to give him the finger before speeding off.

Ichigo was left alone standing at his vast lawn. Defeated, exhausted and angry he marched towards his house. This craziness has to stop.

The house was too quite when he entered. He was sure that all the servants are in hiding to avoid his wrath. _Where are those boys?_

"Kids, you bring your butt down here or I'll spank them until they turn red!" his voice echoed. Still no mischievous little butts. "I mean it guys and no more Don Kanonji stuff!"

That gave him a response. He heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming down. Within a minute, three five year old boys came in to view. One of them has an electrifying blue hair, the other has shocking orange hair, and lastly his third son has a jet black hair. All three are standing a foot away from their mad father. Their tiny little hands are clasped together at their chest, their face look angelic and were sporting a puppy eye look. They're like angels without the wings and halo. But looks can really be deceiving.

He crossed his arm at his chest. Narrowing his eyes at his boys. "Seriously guys, do you know how many nannies quit from your peskiness?"

Grimmjow, his adopted son placed a finger on his lips. His brows wrinkled, looking to serious. "If I'm not mistaking dad, I think fifty-" he shook his tiny head. "No, one hundred?" he looked at his dad looking for help. Ichigo looked at his son in disbelief.

"I quitted counting at ten," Eri said while scratching his head. "I think Loly passed her lice to me, my head itch." Eri was his and Rukia's son.

"They do not concern me, so why would I bother to even count." Ulqiourra bluntly said. "And don't come near me Eri. I don't want to be infected by Loly's lice." He then ran off when he saw Eri grinned and pick something on his head.

"I guess I'll resume flirting with Nel oneesan." Grimmjow walked towards the kitchen with a skip.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. _What is happening? What the freaking hell is happening? Flirting_?

…..

Yehey! Another chapter done.

I want to give thanks to all of you guys out there who read and reviewed, favorited and followed my story. A huge bear hug and kisses for you guys.

I'm really grateful for your comments and reviews. THANKS A LOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 3

"What the hell is happening here?" Ichigo walked briskly towards his house. For a minute, he doubted himself if he entered the right lawn cause in it are women lining up to his home. He inspected the area just to be safe; he didn't want to be arrested for trespassing or for his name to be soiled by a stupid mistake. It didn't took him long enough to realize that he was in the right place all thanks for his late wife's chappy fountain and beloved rose garden. Rukia spend most of her free time tending to her garden or to unwind. She sits in the middle of the garden while being surrounded with three bundles of joy. Rukia would play with their children and read them her favorite mangas. It was their bonding moment, their most precious time.

He smiled sadly. He can still clearly picture his wife's playful side whenever she plays with their children. She was throwing all cautions to the wind. She was alive and high spirited. If only that blasted leukemia didn't take her away from them. They should have been a happy family by now, him providing for his family and Rukia as their light and stronghold.

"Still reminiscing the old times," Ichigo looked over his shoulder giving the fool a deadly glare. "Nnoitra I'm not paying you to meddle with my business," he said sternly.

His so-called driver/bodyguard gave him a toothy grin. "Yeah, yeah I'm just here to serve and protect got that Boss, but I need to interrupt with your daydreaming cause your about to shed a tear and being your concern help I don't want your manly image to be dented."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Yes I'm still emotional whenever I remember Rukia but I'm not a cry baby bastard, so quit fooling around and do your job. Those wolves have sense my arrival." He thumbed all the drooling women behind him.

"Yikes! That sure is a mighty pack of wolves. This could be the end of me." Ichigo just shook his head. "Look at those humongous chest, they could smother you to death. And those creamy legs, my gods they can just take your breath away." He was now grinning from ear to ear while rubbing his palms together. "Come on Boss, let's get this party started!" Nnoitra was advancing like a predator ready to devour his trembling prey.

"Nnoitra I'm warning you, no sexual harassment are we clear."

He pouted. "Aws, Boss your spoiling my fun!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "If you want to have fun be my guess, there are lots of it inside the cell." He said it matter-of-factly.

Nnoitra shivered at the thought of being sexually molested inside the jail. Yes, he could protect himself from such advancements but just the thought of some hairy man touching you in a suggestive way gives you the creeps. Ichigo hold back his laughter when he saw how Nnoitra turned green.

"Shall we proceed?"

Without a word his bodyguard led the way towards the house while emitting a deadly aura that serves as an effective repellant to ward off insects.

Inside his mansion, he saw Chad his best friend assisting a woman towards the study room. He followed the two; his suspicion was proven right when he saw his father.

"What the hell is the meaning of this old man?!" Ichigo's voice boomed inside the room. "What is with all of those women outside my lawn, if you are trying to build a harem don't do this at my home. What kind of example are you showing to your grandchildren?"

"You're hurting my feelings dear son! How could you say such harsh words towards your loving father, no one can replace your mom's place in my heart. She's my one true love. This isn't for me but for you and the boys." Isshin was feigning to be hurt. Ichigo just glared at his father. "And you're scaring a potential applicant."

"I do not need extra help; my home already has the best help you can find." Ichigo said it with a disinterested tone.

"Non-sense, Kisuke told me that my grandkids needs a new nanny and because you're too busy with your business I took it upon myself to find a suitable nanny for those kids and maybe a potential lover for you and a mother for my grandkids." Isshin was wiggling his brows suggestively.

A vein popped on his forehead. "OUT!"

"But Ichigo, we need to find a wonderful woman for you and for the kids!"

"I SAID OUT!"

"No, listen to yo- woah…." Isshin sweat dropped. "Be reasonable my son and put me down."

Ichigo grinned evilly. "Why yes dear father," he toss his old man outside the study room and fed all the applicants resume to the shredder hearing the machine work he smiled triumphantly.

"Urm… am I hired?"

Ichigo wanted to knock his head on the wall. _What was his father thinking! _Calming his nerves, he faced his father's applicant. He grimaced when he saw how the woman smiled sweetly at him and when he saw what the woman is wearing or should I say should not be wearing in public his reestablished patience broke.

"You may leave and please don't you ever come back." He left the stunned girl behind. He marched towards the hall with the intent of giving his father a beating that would give his father a lesson. He got more irritated when he learned about his father's escape.

"Ichigo I sent all the applicants away." He heard his friend say. "Thanks Chad, I'll be in my study." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Ichigo don't be too hard to your father, he only means good." He only nodded_. I won't be too hard; I'll just beat the hell out of that old man. _He smiled maniacally.

He snorted when he remembered his father's blabbering about finding a wonderful woman. _The old man is imagining things. It's not as if wonderful women just fall from the sky_. That was his last thought when he was crushed by something heavy causing him to fall on his back.

* * *

I'm sorry guys for updating this story late. I decided to finish my story berryguard first before continuing from nanny to mommy but this idea won't leave me at peace so I decided to write this update. I hope this will be good enough for an update.

And THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They are well appreciated. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any of its characters but the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

He felt dazed, what just happened? Ah… yes, he was walking when all of a sudden something heavy fell on him. He tried to open his eyes, his blurred sight only perceives black. He was being consumed by darkness. He didn't detest the feeling of being engulfed but rather he welcomes it with open arms. He felt warm inside, albeit lying down on a cold table. And he didn't expect the morgue to have a sweet and tangy scent, is this a new scent for disinfectants? Well if it is, he didn't mind at all. He took another whiffed of the addictive scent, as time passes the scent became stronger and almost palpable. He licked his drying lips. Mmm… this taste is somewhat familiar to him, he draws out his tongue to lick some more, yes it is coming to him, he remembered this taste; and it clicked to him. This tastes like his wife's nectar but this one is much sweeter and more flavorful. It was wrong to feel this way but he can't help it, he preferred this taste more than his wife's. He was guilt stricken and mortified at the same time. What was he thinking at a time like this? Is it even possible for the dead to think such lewd thoughts or am I the only exception? I should have heed Nnoitra's advice to bed at least a decent woman once in a while and now here I am lying on a morgue's table ready to be dissected and out of all the thing I should be remembering, my mind chose to remember how Rukia tastes in my mouth. This is all Nnoitra's fault, telling him all the sordid details of all his sexual escapades. Making him to succumb to his persuasions for him to have 'fun' cause it is his duty as a hired help and as well as a friend to help him with his problems more specifically his lack of sex life. He should pay a little visit to that bastard and scare the hell out of that good for nothing bodyguard of his, or maybe he could alter the woman's face he is fucking so that she will look like Tessai, he laughed at the thought. That could send Nnoitra to his death. His muffled laughter was abruptly put to an end, he winced. His head is being smothered, it was like his head is in a vice grip. Is this a form of punishment? Heck, he's death right, so why does he feel this kind of sensations. Argh…! He can't breathe; something wet is covering his nose and mouth. If this continues he probably would end up dead again, what a way to die. Experiencing dual death at the same day what can a man ask for? He was flailing his arms and thrashing his legs. He was losing it when all of a sudden he was caught by a blinding light. He heard someone call his name. He cracked open an eye and saw bleary images, where am I now? He looked up and was blinded by bright light, is this salvation?

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Where is Tessai?!"

"What happened? Don't crowd Ichigo, give him room to breathe. He is in shock, don't worry aside from a lump on his head and a sore back he didn't receive any serious injury; let him rest and he will be back to his old self in no time. Chad carry him to his room." Their resident doctor Tessai ordered them to give Ichigo time to rest.

Unohana clapped her hands, "back to work, the show is over." She was the head of staff at the Kurosaki household. She is strict and scary. No one dare to defy her, not even Ichigo or Isshin. "Are you alright, Miss?" Unohana approached the girl sitting on the cold marble. Her eyes are as big as saucers and her plump lips are slightly parted. "Miss, are you alright?" she repeated her questions seeing that the girl was still shock from what happened. She saw the girl fall from the staircase; she suspected that the poor woman was reaching to dust the chandelier. Unohana tried to pull her to safety but she was a second late, she heard a loud crash. She quickly run down the stairs to witness the upcoming commotion, their lying on the floor was their master and on top of him was the woman. She neared the laying bodies, and gasped when she saw their position. Ichigo's head is buried between the woman's thighs. She looked around and saw few of the staff's comical faces. She approached Nel, ordering her to summon the resident doctor but her order is unheard through deaf ears. The woman just stared at the unconscious bodies on the floor, her mouth was hanged loose, and her eyes are bulging out of their sockets. Unohana cleared her throat to grab Nel's attention; she looked at her side and saw Unohan glaring at her. Nel smiled weakly, "go fetch Tessai." She ordered, Nel nodded and run off to where Tessai is, just glad to be away from Unohana.

"Tsk, what a lucky bastard. That sure is a _pleasurable_ way to die. How I wish to have the same fate as the boss." Nnoitra sound hopeful and looked at the space dreamily.

Unohana looked back at the two when she saw the girl move.

Orihime was feeling dizzy, she wince when she touched her sore forehead. Somewhat regaining consciousness, she tried to sit up. Feeling her world spin around at the sudden movement she closed her eyes to steady herself, she stiffens; she just felt a pressure pressed against her core. Is she imagining things? She held her breath and sat as still as she could. When she felt nothing, she relaxed a bit; she pinched her nose when she felt her head throbbed in pain; and to ease the pain she started massaging her temples in a circulation motion. She was too absorbed that she became oblivious to her surroundings. She never noticed all the shock faces that surround her and her captive. She sigh her relief when her head stopped throbbing but she still continued to massage her head. She suddenly stopped her current activity when she felt it again. She cursed herself for almost moaning at the pleasurable sensation she felt at her core. She squeezed her thighs together to ease the itch she felt. She frowned when she can't rub her thighs together; something is stuck between her legs. She looked down and she saw something orange sticking out her skirt. She again tried but failed, she bit her lower lip when something came in contact with her clitoris. Did she hear a muffled laughter between her thighs or is her wild imagination playing tricks on her again? She stilled and concentrated, there she heard it again. Oh my gosh…! Something is in between her thighs; her first reaction was to squeeze the hell out of the offending being that is in between her thighs. She squeezed as hard as she could; mortified that something is coming out of her nether lips. She would probably succeed at killing Ichigo if she wasn't lifted off and was put to the side. Her eyes grew wide as wide as they could when she saw who she was sitting on. The man was turning blue from lack of oxygen, she felt guilty for causing such pain. How was she supposed to know that she was sitting on a man's head? She mentally banged herself on the floor. She sometimes hates herself for being a ditz. She just sat there and witness as the man was being carried to his room. She was somewhat relief to know he doesn't have any serious injury and at the same time a bit scared at what she found out. She just suffocated the master of this house, just great.

She was cut off from her musing when she heard someone was calling for her attention. She looked up to see a concern woman. She must be at her late thirties or early forties. Her hair was braid from the front, she was a classic beauty. She smiled timidly at the woman before her.

"Um, I'm fine." She blushed when she remembered her embarrassing moment. "I-I didn't mean to harm your master, I-I am truly sorry. If punishment is required for my actions I would freely accept it." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

If Unohana wasn't paying her full attention to the woman in front of her she would have miss her last sentence. She smiled sympathetically at her. "I understand child, it was an accident. I saw you fall and I was a second late to pull you to safety and I apologize for that."

Orihime looked at the woman with wide eyes. She was touched and embarrassed. She should be the one apologizing and not the other way around. "No, you don't have to apologize! It was my fault for being clumsy at times. It was me who tripped on my own foot and fall but I am grateful and thankful that you tried to save me. Thank you…" she clutched her skirt and played with it.

"Oh my where is my manners, just call me Unohana and who might you be child?" she smiled at the beautiful girl.

"Ah yes, my name is Orihime Inoue nice to meet you Unohana-san!" She smiled brightly at the kind woman. Unohana had the urge to shield her eyes from the bright smile Orihime is giving her but she wouldn't want to waste the chance to see her bright smile.

"So Inoue-san, I believe that it is the first time that I met you are you one of those applicants earlier?" She asked, her other self needs to know if this girl is trustworthy.

Orihime looked genuinely confused. "Applicants?"

From the look on her face Unohana concluded that she wasn't one of those bimbos who are trying to trap their master into marriage. "For the position of babysitting Ichigo's sons." She supplied.

Orihime's lips parted to an 'o' shape. "No I'm not one of the applicant's and please you can call me Orihime Unohana-san. And who is this Ichigo you are talking about?" she was curious to know who this Ichigo was. His name is quite familiar. Had she heard it before? She felt like she knew this guy.

"He is the master of this house, the one who you smothered a while ago." She smirked when she saw the blush on Orihime's cheeks.

"I-Im sorry once again for that and please believe me that I didn't mean to smother him to death. I-I…" she covered her red face. "This is embarrassing!" She moaned. She heard Unohana's chuckle and she felt her cheeks heat up more when she remembered the pleasure of being pressed against Ichigo's head.

"Don't be sorry, I'm quite thankful for that accident actually. That man works himself to oblivion. More work less rest, so I'm thankful that you knocked him off it would be a great excuse for us to pester him to have a rest. His slow reaction to what happened only proves that his body badly needed to slow down and just relax. He was out cold that easily, usually he would have probably tossed you at the side if he was in perfect condition." She stopped talking when she heard Orihime's melodious laughter. She smiled inwardly.

Orihime's was wiping the tear on her eye, "S-so sorry (catches her breath) I just imagined myself being thrown outside the house." She said it in between laughs.

Unohana raised a brow, this pretty little thing is weird, but I guess we need this kind of weird inside this household. This house is becoming gloomy as time pass they need someone like Orihime to brighten the day most specially her masters'. Just a few minutes with this young lady made her mood uplifted, she is as bright as the sun if not even brighter, she knew Orihime is kind inside out; her loving nature would definitely help uplift the darkness in this household. She would be perfect for Ichigo and the kids. She made up her decision, she would hire Orihime to be the new nanny wether Ichigo likes it or not. She smiled at Orihime and she smiled back not knowing about Unohana's plan of matchmaking.

"Woul-"They were interrupted when they heard a soft feminine voice approached them.

A very worried Masaki entered the room. "Orihime are you alright? I heard you had an accident, is everything okay? Tessai told me that you're fine but let us go to the hospital to be sure; I don't want your family to come haunting me for not taking good care of their precious daughter. Can you walk? Or should I send an ambulance?"

Orihime smiled gratefully at Masaki-san. "I'm alright Aunt Masaki. I just need some time to rest though to wear off the shock," she assured her aunt that she was perfectly fine when she saw her worried face. "I'm perfectly fine." She copied Don Kanonji's pose. She was an avid fan of his show.

Masaki sigh her relief. "Take kami you're okay, I was worried sick." Then she smiled. "So have you met the rest of the family?" Masaki's brow was wrinkled when she saw Orihime's blush. Is she really alright?

"Uhm, I just met your son Ichigo," Her voice was above whisper.

Unohana smiled wickedly. "If you asked me, they really had an interesting introduction." Her smile became wider when she heard her squeak.

Masaki raised a brow, "really now" she looked at the now sweating Orihime, something is going on here. "Why don't you pray and tell what happen Unohana." She said facing her long time friend.

Unohana glanced at Orihime who is busy twisting her skirt too hard. "Oh look at the time; I need to be somewhere else by this moment. It was a pleasure meeting you Orihime." She said leaving the two, she met Masaki's questioning eyes, she only nodded and left.

* * *

So…. Another update. This one is quite longer than the previous chapters to give thanks to all of you.

I'm really thankful for those who reviewed , who add this to their favorite list and lastly to those who followed this story.

See you next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Mmm…." What he heard first after regaining his consciousness were shrills, hiccups and voices that are perhaps calming those who are crying. He tried to open his eyes bit by bit and again he was blinded by a bright light. He moved his hand to shield the light while waiting for his eyes to adjust and his consciousness to be at its fullest. Believing that he had adjust and that he is fine to move, he dared to observe his surroundings hoping to see a serene place but instead of seeing the afterlife he saw his kids bawling at his sides. Their eyes puffy and red, their voices are hoarse from the non-stop crying. He chuckled when he saw mucus running down their pert noses. Grimmjow was trying hard to wipe away his tears and mucus but was unsuccessful, the ever emotionless Ulquiorra has tears on his now emotional green eyes that is yet to fall and lastly Eri who is crying the loudest and has no shame at showing his current state. This is all too sweet, seeing his prideful boys cry like a girl for their dad is just priceless and heartwarming and that he could use this as leverage if ever his kids try to defy him once more. He was mentally rubbing his hands in a greedy kind of way while laughing evilly. _Oh, this would be fun, at last a chance to show them my authority! Is this how the old man feels whenever we defy and embarrass him?_ He remembered all the times his father tried to challenge him and was always being defeated. He shook his head, I guess that's his way of showing dominance over them_ specially_ him. _I guess old man Isshin has rubbed off on me_. He shivered at his vision of him wearing ridiculous clothes, of dancing with joy and just becoming like an idiot. _No! I refuse to be like that! I wouldn't lower myself to act silly in front of my boys, it would be the end of my cool image_.

"Stop crying kiddos, look your dad has awaken." Ichigo heard Tessai comfort his kids. He gave the big guy an appreciative nod.

Hugging his kids, he hushed them to stop their crying. "I'm fine now kids, so stop crying. I won't leave just yet. Who would pester you guys to study and who will give you manly advice if I'll leave you now? I love you kids that I wouldn't want to cause you pain and heartache by being dead but remember this if the time comes that I'm with your mom we do care and love you from the bottom of our hearts, just remember that. And guys shouldn't be bawling like a girl, if you don't stop now I would tease you for the rest of your lives." He smirked when he felt them stiffen, "and tell this to your girlfriends or even to your own kids someday." He laughed when he was knocked on the bed by the mischievous three. He tickled them until they were laughing so hard their eyes started to water.

"Take kami you're okay sweetheart! I heard from Tessai that you were knocked off and was unconscious for a while." Masaki entered the room with grace only stopping to sit on the bed. She smiled when he saw his son and his kids sprawled on the bed, their limbs were tangled with the comforter. Her eyes softened when he saw her grandkid's eyes all puffy and red. "You really were worried for your dad, look at your eyes they are all puffy and red. Come here and give your grandma a hug." She opened her arms to welcome the three for a bear hug.

She merrily laughed when the three attacked her with kisses. Ichigo chuckled, he was glad to be alive. He would give up everything for the happiness of his kids. _I am sorry Rukia but I wouldn't be by your side for now, I can't leave our kids just now they are still small and vulnerable, they still need me to guide and protect them. I hope you understand but soon my love we will be reunited once again_.

He looked to the door when something caught his eyes; there stood before him the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Her long silky hair stopped at her waist, it was the color of autumn. He was captivated by her eyes. They were the color of the sky after a storm, giving hope for a brighter tomorrow. He lowered his gaze down to her scrumptious lips. They were full and inviting. He had a strong urge to jump out of bed and just taste how sweet her lips are. Sucking and biting her lips until it is swollen and red as blood. He suppressed a moan and was thankful for the comforter covering his lower body. He continued his perusal to her chest. They were mouthwatering. They were firm and huge. His hands are itching to touch them, wanting to know how soft they are and if his hands would be buried in there softness. His eyes then traveled to her flat tummy then to her round hips. He could just imagine himself gripping those sexy hips of hers while he thrust deep inside her. And don't forget those slender legs that could go for miles. He couldn't see them due to her damn long skirt, how he wished for the very first time a woman wearing an ultra mini skirt. He bet her legs are as smooth as silk just like every part of her body. Oh, how he like those legs wrapped around him whenever they make love. He cursed himself for desiring another woman, he was just talking to his late wife a while ago for pete's sake. _Lusting over a woman who is innocently looking at you, do you have no shame, Ichigo? Augh!_. Images of her moaning and writhing beneath him resurface from his mind and instead of seeing her innocent eyes it was filled with pure unadulterated lust, the fire in her eyes burns him inside, making him go deeper, thrusting as wild as he could as she begged for her release.

He was snapped out of his erotic trance when he felt someone shook his shoulder. "Ichigo, Ichigo are you okay? You are sweating." He felt his mom's cool hand on his forehead. "You are burning hot! I think we should bring you to the hospital right away, you could have an internal bleeding."

He grabbed his mother's arm to prevent her from calling an ambulance. "I'm fine mom, the temperature is just hot in this room." he said nonchantly. He secretly looked at the woman who is still standing at the doorway. _Yeah, the temperature definitely became hot_. He scolded his perverted mind and ordering it to shut up.

"I guess your right Ichigo, the room is rather hot." She was puzzled at the way his son looked, his eyes were heated, and even his grandkids had a dazed look on their faces. Intrigued, Masaki looked behind her shoulders only to notice a red faced Orihime. She chastised the boys to stop looking at her like a specimen under a microscope specially Ichigo he looked like he was going to eat the poor woman. "Stop staring at our guest, your embarrassing her. Looked at how she became uncomfortable." She lightly scolded them.

"U-uhm it is okay Masaki-san they didn't embarrass me at all. I'm just being shy, so please don't scold them." She looked under her thick long eye lashes.

Masaki sighed. Orihime is really a shy one. "Oh, where's my manners. Orihime, this is my son Ichigo and his kids Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Eri." The three kids smiled brightly at her while Ichigo just gave her a heated look. She shivered at how intense Ichigo was looking at her, he make her feel naked in front of him. Breaking eye contact with him, she smiled brightly at the kids. "It is a pleasure meeting such wonderful kids." She giggled when the three turned beet red. _Oh, how cute! I want to have kids as cute as they are_.

Her amusement for the kids turned fear and embarrassment when he heard what Ichigo asked. "So are you the one who knocked me off?" His voice was full of authority and had a hint of mischief.

Orihime turned red when she remembered 'the accident', a fire in her stomach slowly begun to burn. She unconsciously rubbed her legs together to ease the itchy feeling forming in her lower body. She even became redder if it's possible after remembering the blinding pleasure Ichigo was unconsciously giving her under her skirt. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan from coming out. She could still feel his tongue on her core, the way his nose touched her pleasure nub and how his mouth did wonders to her panty clad center. _What else can he do to her?_ Her wild imagination supplied her some promising and sensual scenes. Him eating her and giving her pleasure beyond words while she moaned and begged for him to go harder, faster and deeper. Her eyes were big as a saucer, she mentally banged her head on the floor._ No! Bad Orihime, stop fantasizing him naked in front of you, OMG! Those luscious lips of his she just wants to taste them and maybe bite them a little. Oh, and how she liked to stroke his hair while he do wonders on her body_. She vigorously shook her head to dispel all the erotic scenes in which she and Ichigo are the main character.

Ichigo smirked when she saw how Orhime rubbed her legs together. _Mmm… Interesting. I'm glad that I am not the only one who is affected_.

"I-I am sorry for the pain I've caused you and the lump on your head. It wasn't my intention to fall on you, I was just mesmerized by your chandelier that I wanted to have a piece of it. But before I have the chance to grab a piece I lose my balance and landed on top of you! I am truly sorry!" She blabbered out.

He hid his smirk. "You just didn't fell on me, you also tried to stole something from my house." He faked his anger. Their audience looked back and forth at them.

"I-I am not a thief if that is what you are implying. I am merely curious and interested to see how such small crystal can be as bright as a sun." She pouted, she was offended at being implied as a thief. It wasn't her fault if her curiosity gets the best of her.

_Feisty are we_. "Because you caused me harm and you tried to stole from me you will be my personal slave." He teased.

Orihime's mouth hanged loose. "W-what? You can't possibly demand such request that is utterly insane!" she blurted out, her hands swinging wildly as she spoke.

He grinned lopsidedly, "I'm the master, the owner, and the authority of this house. My words are rules to be followed. So if I said you will be my personal slave then you will be my personal slave." He said it smugly.

Orihime stomped her feet on the floor. _She can't believe this insufferable eye candy of a man. W-wait a minute EYE CANDY, Orihime what are you thinking. He is an ogre, who is arrogant and bad tempered and gorgeous and NO! _She saw him smile smugly. Her eyes turned into slits. "You are not the boss of me and I refuse to be your slave." She responded equally.

"Stop!" they heard Masaki's reprimanding voice. "Before the two of you kill each other. Ichigo is this how you treat a woman." She pinched his son's ear nearest to her. Orihime giggled seeing Ichigo winced and begged for his ears freedom. He shot her a deadly glare she just winked at him. "And Orihime is not here to be your servant; she will be your kids' new nanny." She said after releasing his son's reddening ear.

"Yeah you heard Masaki-san right, I will be- wait a minute I thought I was here to be your assistant?" Orihime asked. Sure she was good with children, how could she be not an expert she basically raised Sora's twins. Sora and Megumi are both adventurous and spontaneous, so everytime they disappear their lovely twins are left behind her and thank kami they have now settled to take their responsibility.

"I'm sorry Orihime but my grandkids needs you more and I heard from Sora and Megumi that you are good with kids, their twins adored you so much." She smiled apologetically, she really intended to make Orihime her assistant and her successor.

She heard her sigh. "I guess it can't be helped, don't get me wrong Masaki-san I was just surprised about the announcement." She smiled brightly almost blinding the occupants of the room. "I love to be your new nanny." After saying that the three kids attacked Orihime, the four of them fall down on the carpeted floor.

Masaki smiled at the scene before her. Orihime is really good for the kids just what Unohana said. And she hope she would be the answer for Ichigo's happiness. She looked at her son and she smiled more. Ichigo had a smile on his lips and there was something in his eyes that she knew of very well, a start of something wonderful.

* * *

First of I wanted to THANK YOU ALL for your wonderful reviews, for following me and my story and for adding this in your favorite list! THANKS!

Am I bad or Am I bad to start a chemistry between are two redheads. It wasn't suppose to turned that way but my curse hands just kept on typing, they have a mind of their own. tell me if its a bad idea, but for me i find it quite funny. oh well just RNR.

And now I'm sorry for such a late update and for those you are reading Berryguard I'm really sorry for not updating at all I can't remove my brain from the gutter. No ideas are popping in my mind for that particular story so I'm terribly sorry. And just forgive me for any grammatical error in this story.

I hope this would be satisfactory.


End file.
